


First Convention

by FluffyCastiel



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cockles Op, First Convention, Multi, Riding, Rimming, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, face fucking, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-26 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6252898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyCastiel/pseuds/FluffyCastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You, reader, are a huge fan of Supernatural and this is your first convention! You are currently in line for your JenMish Op aka your OTP. But what happens when after you get out of your op you realize there's a note tucked into your pocket? ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Convention

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic was kinda requested, kinda not. Oh well. This is my first time writing full on smut so if its bad I'm sorry. Also in this story Jensen and Misha aren't married, just feel like its easier for me to write it in that state idk. But please enjoy! :D

This couldn't be happening, no this must be a dream or some kind delusion. You thought this to yourself as you nervously held the note that you felt Misha slip into your back pocket. You don't even know why you're freaking out, you haven't even read the note yet. Sighing, you carefully unfolded the note and when you read what the note said you almost fainted: *Hey Y/N Jen and I saw you earlier today and we were thinking that we wanted to have a little "Private" chat with you in our room, so if you like the sound of that head up to our room at 9:00pm, don't be late ;)* And at the end Misha had signed his name. This, this isn't happening I mean, could it? I mean even if it were real what would the boys want with you? You're nothing special, you're just a normal girl. I guess the only way to find out would be to be at their hotel room at 9:00. You took a glance at your watch, you had at least an hour to prepare yourself for what ever was going to happen when you showed up at that hotel room. Little did you realize, no amount of preparing could've prepared you for the night ahead of you. 

****  
You made it to the hotel room at 8:58, you practically ran and pushed your way there. You were starting to get nervous, who the hell were you kidding you've been nervous since you found the note in your pocket. You looked down at your watch and it was now 9:00, were you supposed to knock? Or would they come out and get you? You decided you should just go ahead and knock. You lightly tapped on the door and within seconds the door opens and Misha Fucking Collins is standing in the door way with only an old pair of sweats on and no shirt. He grinned down at you, "So Y/N you decided to come, please come in, Jensen and I have an offer to propose to you" An offer?? What the hell is that supposed to mean? You slowly walked into the room and saw Jensen sitting on the edge of the bed staring at you. He was dressed in the same attire as a Misha was. You gulped, what the hell is going on?  
You heard the door close and heard feet pattering over towards you, then you felt someone put their hands on your shoulder and start to rub them down your arms.  
"So Y/N as I said, Jen and I have an offer to propose to you. The offer is, would you like to have sex with Jensen and I? At the same time of course?" You were stunned, you couldn't move, the only thought that came to your mind was, "W-why? Why me?" You heard a dark chuckle come from behind and then you felt lips graze your neck, trailing kisses from your collar bone to your ear. "Why you Y/N? Because you're fucking hot as hell and Jen and I would like to have a little fun with you, ain't that right Jen?" You hadn't realized you'd closed your eyes but when you opened them you held back a groan. Jensen was still on the bed, but his sweats were around his ankles and he was lazily stroking his cock," You go that right baby, Mish and I are gonna have so much fun with you, that is if you accept the offer." Your loud moan must have been answer enough, before you had time to register it you were being spun around and you were face to face with Misha. He swooped down and claimed your mouth. You moaned and wrapped your arms around him and he put his hands on your hips and pulled you closer. You could feel his tongue asking for entrance and you gladly let him in. Your tongues were swirling around and chasing each other. Then you felt something press against your back and you moaned. You knew Jensen had joined you and he was sucking bruises into your neck. You gasped and detached your mouth from Misha's to groan in pleasure. "Fuck Jen, you should see her, she's so fucking hot right now" You felt Jensen detach his lips from your neck to look up at Misha. "Fuck Mish, you should see YOU right now, fucking sexy as hell. Come here" And they closed the gap between them and they were kissing right in front of you. It was the hottest thing you've ever seen in your life. And fuck you could hear all the little noises they were making as they kissed. You moaned, you could feel yourself getting more wet between your legs as their kiss went on. You were so into their kiss you barely registered the hand that was slowly making its way to unbuttoning your pants. You looked down and realized Misha's hand was slowly unbuttoning your pants. You quickly reached down to help him unbutton them, then your pants fell to the floor and he was quickly cupping you through your panties. Misha pulled away from Jensen with a growl. "Fuck Y/N, you're so wet for us. God I can't wait to get inside you baby girl." You throw your head back and moan. Jensen and Misha pull away from each other, Misha walks you over to the bed and pushes you onto it. You spread your legs and you hear both men groan. "Look at that Mish, she's so ready for us. Fucking perfect" Jensen growls. Misha slowly pulls off your panties and throws them somewhere off to the side. He spreads your legs and teases his finger up and down your spot. You start to squirm then you feel firm hands hold your legs still, "Patience baby girl, I'll take real good care of you." Then he inserts one finger and slowly eases it in. You groan, "Fuck Misha, add another!!" he adds another finger.  
"Looks like we got ourselves a bossy one, how about we keep that pretty little mouth busy?" Jensen come over and straddles your chest, he start slowly stroking his member, "You want this baby?" You nod frantically and he chuckles and slowly feeds his throbbing member into your mouth, at the same time Misha licks small circles around you clitoris. You moan around Jensen's cock and throws his head and moans. " Yeah that's right baby, take it all" You start bobbing your head up and down, moaning around his cock. You feel the heat start to pool in your belly and in two more thrusts of Misha's fingers you're coming. You moan loudly around Jensen and you suck down hard and after that he's coming down you're throat and you swallow it all. "Fuck Y/N, that was one of the best blow jobs I've ever had." You hear a loud smack and realized Misha had smacked Jensen's ass. "Aww come on baby, you know you give the best blow jobs, don't be so sensitive." Seeing the dark look on Misha's face Jensen knew he was fucked. "Y/N, baby how about to take a break and just watch for a bit while I teach Jensen here a lesson." You gasped, fuck you knew this was gonna get hot real fast, you crawled up to the head of the bed and rested you back against the headboard. "Now Jensen, get on all fours and put that pretty little ass of your in the air." Jensen groaned and quickly got on all fours, pushing his ass into the air. Misha slipped out of his pants and underwear and slowly crawled over to wear Jensen was sprawled out. He got behind Jensen and spread his cheeks apart and licked a broad stripe over Jensen's hole. Jensen threw his head back and moaned. "Since you like to be a smart ass, I'm gonna tease the fuck out of you Jen" Misha then swooped down and started to kitten lick at his hole. Jensen was writhing on the bed. This was so fucking hot you couldn't help but touch yourself. You lowered your hand down to your womanhood and inserted a finger. You moaned loudly and Jensen threw his head up and locked eyes with you. Then he started to moan louder and pant faster, you looked over his shoulder and fuck. Misha had his tongue and one of his fingers inside Jensen's hole. And that's when you came a second time, I guess seeing you come and a combination of Misha's tongue and finger got to Jensen because he was now coming, hard. "Fuck Mish, remind me to piss you off more often." Misha smacked Jensen's ass again, "Shut it Jen, now get in position between Y/N's legs so you can fuck her, while I fuck you" You and Jensen both groan at the same time, "Fuck Misha, you can't just say shit like that" But Misha didn't hear him because he was just now walking from the bathroom with lube and a condom. He handed Jensen the condom and he went back to his position behind Jensen. Jensen rolled the condom on and pulled you further down the bed so that you were lying fully on your back. He lined up with your entrance and and slowly slid in. You both groaned in unison, "Fuck Y/N, you're so tight, its fucking hot!" He slowly started to thrust into you, then you heard Jensen yell out in pleasure, you open your eyes and see Misha fully seated inside Jensen and they were kissing each other. You sat up a bit to get a better view and in doing so you pushed Jensen's cock further into your entrance, you moan out an place your hands on the bed to keep you upright as you fuck yourself on Jensen's cock. His thrusts were becoming more erratic and he detached his mouth from Misha's," Fuck Mish, Y/N, you're both so fucking good I can't I-I'm about to- Im so close" Misha leans over and practically growled in Jensen's ear but loud enough for you to hear, "Come for me" and as if on cue you and Jensen both let go and come with each other, Misha is close behind. All you remember is Jensen slowly pulling out and then you pass out.  
You wake up and find Misha curled around your front and Jensen around your back, you smiled snuggled deeper into their embrace. You were too tired to ask any questions right now, all you knew was, that this was the kind of first conventions you read about in fan fictions.


End file.
